


No One Wins the War

by Psychodaelic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fujoshi Independence Day, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodaelic/pseuds/Psychodaelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“… Pen, coba aja kita hidup 15 tahun yang lalu, dan tinggal di tempat yang legal itu.”<br/>“Pengkhianat.”<br/>“Bebaskan imajinasimu, Nak. Perang ini sudah diambil terlalu serius, guyonanku jangan diseriusi juga.”<br/>“Terserah deh, Pak Tua…”<br/>-<br/>“… Pen…”<br/>“Apa, Gio Sayang?”<br/>“Kalau kita hidup 15 tahun yang lalu, aku pasti sudah menikahimu.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Wins the War

**Author's Note:**

> Entri untuk FID #7 #lovewins  
> Seluruh hal di dalam cerita ini murni khayalan -tidak lazim- penulis, dengan ketidaksengajaan akan kemiripan nama orang, situasi atau apapun.

“Nulis apa, Pen?” Suara Gio sontak langsung membuat Fendra mengambil langkah sigap bagaikan sedang berada di tengah kecamuk perang Bedanya, mereka memang tengah berada di tengah kecamuk perang.

Kertas lusuh itu makin lusuh saja dengan remasan gugup bercampur keringat dingin, “B-bukan apa-apa! Jangan dilihat!” Gio tertawa lebar dan membuat isyarat tangan agar Fendra kembali duduk.

Kamp prajurit mulai ramai setelah jam makan malam yang diatur ketat di tengah krisis. Tahun ini, 2030, negara mereka harus terjun kembali  ke dalam kejamnya perang dunia. Kali ini seluruh barisan pemuda dan pria paruh baya harus sama-sama berjuang membela tanah kelahiran, meski harus meninggalkan orang-orang tersayang.

Dengan pandangan miris Gio melirik foto di atas Kasur kapuknya, adik perempuannya yang tengah memanjat mimpi untuk menjadi dokter dengan belajar di sekolah asrama ketika bom pertama jatuh di tanah air mereka. Berusaha menghentikan air mata yang hendak terjun bebas, ia menghela nafas, dan melirik tangan yang masih menggenggam selembar kertas, “Surat cinta ya?”

Wajah yang seketika memerah adalah jawaban instan untuk Gio, meskipun mulut kawannya mencoba berkelit. “Bukan! I-ini hanya… pesan…”

Gio tersenyum santai dan meraih botol minumnya, “Ya… ya… kita semua tahu… ‘Untuk yang selalu ku cinta!’ Sebentar, siapa namanya? Ku tebak, Ina? Bunga? Farah? Ku tebak pasti Bunga. Entah kenapa hal itu yang langsung terbayang di kepalaku saat –“

“Kematian…” Bisikan itu tak terdengar jelas, tapi bukan berarti bisu. Gio membeku.

Fendra mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, “Ini adalah pesan kematian, Gio…”

-

Latihan kombat rutin sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-hari. Dan Fendra yang sekali lagi terbanting juga sudah menjadi pemandangan tak asing. Setelah instruktor latihan membubarkan pasukan, Gio mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Fendra berdiri di atas kaki. Dua orang pemuda berbeda suku dan daerah, berjalan berusaha menyembunyikan diri.

Melewati semak-semak dan dahan-dahan rendah, Gio membuka jalan yang tak pernah ada. “Gi, kau yakin ini aman?” Suara Fendra terdengar ciut.

Gio menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Fendra seolah ingin mengatakan, ‘Kau bercanda? Kamp sudah puluhan meter di belakang dan baru nanya sekarang?’

Meski begitu yang keluar adalah, “Aku sudah sering ke daerah sini, Pen. Ini tempat mainku waktu aku masih tinggal dengan Eyangku dulu,” raut tak percaya Fendra memancing dengusan tawa, “Sumpah! Kau jadi mirip si Defin dengan tampangmu itu!” Tapi tawa itu berhenti cepat karena si empunya tawa sudah keburu diserang lemparan buah asam yang bergeletakkan di sekitaran.

Fendra menekuk wajahnya, “Jangan samakan aku dengan adikmu.”

Raut wajah Gio sontak melunak, “Mau disamakan bagaimana? Yang satu masih berdiri, yang satunya lagi sudah jadi nisan bisu dan tuli,” mengabaikan Fendra yang makin menampilkan wajah tidak suka, Gio berjalan cepat ke arah sebatang pohon di depan mereka, “Ah! Masih ada toh!”

“Apaan sih, Gi? Seneng amat,” penasaran setengah mati, Fendra ikut berdiri di samping Gio.

Pohon itu tampak tua dan usang, meski begitu, dia juga tampak seperti tak akan rubuh meskipun bom-bom musuh di jatuhkan di sekitarnya. Di atas kulit kayunya yang bagai kerutan nenek tua, terukir goresan-goresan khas bocah umur lima, ‘Dirgahayu Tanah Air Tercinta! –G’

Fendra menahan tawa, “Jangan bilang kamu mengajakku berjalan sejauh ini hanya buat melihat tulisanmu yang kacau balau ini, Gio? Ide buruk!”

“Hei! Itu waktu umurku 5 tahun! Wajarkan saja!” Gio tak tahan untuk ikut tertawa, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas batu alam.

Dengan jari-jemarinya, Fendra meraba ukiran kacau tersebut, “Rasanya seperti sudah selamanya ya?”

“Fen…” Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Gio, yang sekarang membuka lebar kedua lengannya, “Sini…”

Bayang-bayang kiriman Mentari menjadi penuntun arah, sosok yang berjalan mendekat, perlahan masuk menyusup, ke dalam pelukan seorang lelaki lain. Seketika damai menyeruak batin.

Di kejauhan, terdengar bunyi bom dan nyawa berjatuhan.

-

“Gi…”

“Hmmm?”

“Kamu benar.”

“Apa? Aku sudah terlalu sering benar, coba lebih spesifiknya.”

“Sialan kamu. Soal pesan itu.”

“Ah, tuh kan, si Bunga ada di mana sekarang?”

“…”

“A, sori…”

“Tidak ada Bunga.”

“Hah?”

“Tidak pernah ada Bunga, itu kan kesimpulan egoismu.”

“Terus?”

“Ini pesan cinta untuk kehidupan yang lama.”

“Sok puitis.”

“Tapi kamu tetap suka kan?”

“… Pen, tahu gak, hari ini kalau di luar sana, 15 tahun yang lalu dirayakan buat orang-orang seperti kita lho.”

“Kita, maksudnya Tentara atau … ‘itu’?”

“’Itu’.”

“Oh.”

“Terus gak lama setelah itu, ternyata ada orang-orang di tanah ini, mereka juga ngerayain, lho. Mereka bikin karya tulis dan gambar-gambar lewat internet itu.”

“Ku kira negara ini tidak pernah mendukung.”

“Kan aku bilang juga ada, bukan semua.”

“Hee…”

“… Pen, coba aja kita hidup 15 tahun yang lalu, dan tinggal di tempat yang legal itu.”

“Pengkhianat.”

“Bebaskan imajinasimu, Nak. Perang ini sudah diambil terlalu serius, guyonanku jangan diseriusi juga.”

“Terserah deh, Pak Tua…”

“… Pen…”

“Apa, Gio Sayang?”

“Kalau kita hidup 15 tahun yang lalu, aku pasti sudah menikahimu.”

-

Strategi menerobos garis pertahanan musuh sudah disebar luaskan. Sungguh canggih perang di jaman ini, diselingi perang teknologi, disisipi ideologi. Perang yang memecah dunia sekali lagi ini sudah menelan tak terhitung lagi nyawa manusia, tapi entah kenapa tiada bosan-bosan jua…

“Pen, siap?” Gio menyandang senjatanya dan mengencangkan ranselnya. Fendra hanya memberi anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban karena sibuk dengan peralatannya sendiri. Dari luar, Komandan mereka sudah mulai menyerukan perintah untuk bersiaga.

“Oke, siap. Ayo, Gi,” Fendra tertahan oleh genggaman di tangannya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menatap Gio dengan bingung.

Wajah Gio menyirakan raut bercampur aduk, seolah bimbang dan ragu. Tapi persetan keraguan, dia sudah ada di sini dan tak punya apa-apa lagi, jadi Gio melepas kalung peraknya dan mengeluarkan cincin putih yang menjadi liontinnya. Wajah keduanya sudah memerah. “Cepat tanganmu,” Gio berdesis.

Jemari yang semula polos itu berubah ronanya setelah dihiasi perhiasan sederhana. Gio tertawa gugup, “Maaf, akadnya tidak bisa langsung sekarang…”

Fendra reflek melompat untuk memeluk lelaki yang sudah memberinya tanda itu, berusaha menahan diri untuk sesuatu yang ‘lain’.

Gio tertawa untuk menyembunyikan seluruh ekspresi sebenarnya yang ia punya, ia kemudia menepuk punggung Fendra untuk menyadarkannya kalau mereka masih jadi bahan tontonan prajurit lain, tapi pelan ia berbisik, “Kamu tahu apa kata mereka 15 tahun yang lalu di hari ini?”

“ _Love wins_.”

-

Perang yang memecah dunia sekali lagi ini sudah menelan tak terhitung lagi nyawa manusia, tapi entah kenapa tiada bosan-bosan jua, seolah tiada habisnya… Untuk menghancurkan isi jiwa seorang Gio Prawiradana.

“Angkat senjata kalian!”

“Ini bukan latihan lagi!”

“Bidik dan tembak!”

Tidak ada waktu untuk menangis. Tidak ada waktu untuk berteriak. Tidak ada waktu untuk meratap. Bahkan meski itu adalah mayat kekasihmu yang tertembak. Bahkan meski itu adalah tubuh beku bersimbah darah milik orang tersayang. Gio tak berani untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari garis depan pertempuran. Bahkan kali ini perang masih lebih indah dibandingkan seonggok tubuh Fendra yang terbujur kaku tak bernyawa.

-

Ketika seorang perwira menanyainya soal cincin di jemari Fendra, Gio tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Itu sudah menjadi miliknya, pikir dia, dan bersama itu juga hilang hal terakhir yang dia punya. Perwira itu tidak melanjutkan, dan menampar seorang pesuruh yang berusaha menyembunyikan kalung perak yang tergantung di leher sang kekasih mati.

“Setidaknya simpan ini, sepertinya ini punyamu,” Perwira itu menyodorkan selembar kertas kumal yang terlipat seadanya, hanya membuat Gio ingin menangis melihat jeleknya hasil lipatan khas itu. Itu pesan cinta yang boleh ditulis Fendra.

-

_~~Untuk yang selamanya ku cinta…~~ _

_Untuk yang selamanya ku cinta…_

_Tahun ini yang ke-15… Kita masih belum punya visa. Jadi mau kapan? Kau tahu jelas bagaimana mereka sudah ribut di luar sana. Tapi kita? Di sini harapan mana ada?_

_Belum lagi isu-isu perang… Aku tidak mau ikut, lho. Kau pikir enak hidup di bawah ketakutan bisa selalu terpenggal? Tapi yang sebenarnya aku tidak suka, karena tidak pernah ada yang memenangkan perang._

_Negara besar itu di masa lalu? Hah, sudah jelas, bukan? Itu hanyalah pemaksaan pernyataan._

_Sayang sekali ya… Kita tidak tinggal di negara itu… Padahal kalau saja bisa… Di tahun ini,_

_._

_._

_._

_Kamu pasti sudah menikah denganku._

_Dari,_

_Aku,_

_Yang menikahi kematian._

-

Langit berwarna darah dengan semburat pastel. Hampa, dan tanpa sisa, sudah mulai menjadi dirinya. Gio menatap lurus ke atas, mencoba membuat air mata mematuhi hukum gravitasi dan turun kembali. Perlahan mulutnya membuka, “Pengkhianat,” begitulah bisiknya.

“Aku sudah menikahimu, kau tahu itu…”

.

.

.

-

“Tembakan musuh dari arah jam 5!”

“Pen, jangan melamun!” Suara teriakan itu dengan cepat teredam dan 2 sosok itu terjatuh ke tanah lapang.

“Ma-maaf…” Fendra mengokang senjata apinya. Keduanya bersusah payah menyusup ke balik batu besar dengan dada berdegup kencang.

Suara pertempuran menggelora dan membakar hati siapapun pendengarnya, kecuali awan yang seolah tuli dan tak paham situasi, kondisi, dan suasana, siap menumpahkan keluh kesah. Tangan Gio sudah meraih tangan lain yang berhias cincin ketika tangis pertama langit membasahi Tanah.

“Ekhm…” Bingung bagaimana harus memulai, Gio menyamarkan batuknya, “Dengan ini saya nikahkan, Gio dengan Fendra dengan mas kawin  5 butir peluru dan sebentuk cincin perak sekitar 2 gram, dibayar pajak pemerintah.”

“Pfft…”

“Jangan ketawa!”

“Oke, oke… Ekhm, saya terima nikahnya, Gio dengan Fendra dengan mas kawin 5 butir peluru dan sebentuk cincin perak, dibayar pajak PERANG pemerintah.”

“Sah?”

“Sah.”

“ _You may kiss the bride_.”

“Siapa _bride_?”

“Oke, _groom, then_.”

Baru saja hendak sesosoran lagi dari bibir merah itu, Fendra mengangkat tangannya, “Tunggu! Tunggu! Ada sesuatu!”

Gio berdecak, “Perang tidak menunggu di terminal lho.”

Fendra tertawa dan merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas, “Aku hanya ingin mengganti –“

Selesat peluru lewat. Sehentak nyawa melayang cepat.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menangis.

-

_In the war, even love could not win._

-

**Author's Note:**

> PERCAYALAH INI SELESAI DALAM WAKTU 4 JAM DENGAN BUMBU-BUMBU DIMARAHI KARENA HARUS BEGADANG.
> 
> Eniwei, happy FID yang ke-7 buat yang merayakan, ini baru satu kontribusi saya, mungkin besok ada yang menyusul, siapa tahu HA HA HA gak janji tapi HA HA HA.
> 
> Dan saya dibanjiri emosi pribadi sewaktu nulis ini jadi mohon dimaklumi...


End file.
